User blog:Mochizou/The Road Ahead
Kieran: ''(narrating) It's been two weeks since she died. It still doesn't feel real. We never got the chance to truly say goodbye. Her parents flew her body home and held her funeral in England. It still doesn't feel real. No one knows what to do, what to say. There's a whole new world in front of us, one which none of us are ready for.'' Krew Hall II.''' episode 3. '''The Road Ahead Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai! You're gonna break it if you move it like that! '''Lizzy: '''I'm experienced in this kind of thing. I am a woman you know. I've seen a lot '''Kieran: '''Doesn't mean you know how to work it '''Lizzy: '''Just don't move and let me do it all ''Just outside the room 'Yazzy: '''What the hell is going on in there '''Ash: '''I'm hoping it's not what it sounds like '''Damian: '''Don't be so vulgar '''Ash: '''Oh, Akasaka-san. You're here?! '''Damian: '''Not for long. I've had to keep my distant these last few weeks because of the freeloader, but now that she's finally returned to England, I can breathe again. '''Yazzy: '''Don't you live in your room anyway? '''Damian: '''Well, yeh, I do, but I choose to be in there, I don't like being trapped in there. '''Yazzy: '''Your logic makes no sense but never mind. ''From inside the room Kieran and Lizzy can still be heard 'Kieran: '''NO! Lizzy-senpai STOP! You're going to ARRRRGGGHHHH ''Ash and Yazzy run into the room 'Lizzy: '''ASHIN! YAZZIN! Good Morning! '''Ash: '''W-w-what's going on in here '''Lizzy: '''We're making cupcakes! '''Kieran: '''Attempting to. Attempting to make cupcakes but ''someone ''keeps making a mess '''Lizzy: '''All in the name of fun Kieri-kun! '''Kieran: '''Not when I'm covered in flour, it's not! '''Yazzy: '''You're making cupcakes? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Why? What did you think we were doing? '''Ash: '''Nothing! W-we were j-just curious. '''Lizzy: '''Well, they'll be ready soon! Someone go wake up Gegin so she can eat them too ''Silence. '' ''Ash begins crying 'Lizzy: '''I'm sorry, I forgot... '''Ash: '''It's ok '''Kieran: '''It still hasn't really sunk in yet '''Yazzy: '''I miss her '''Lizzy: '''We all do '''Kieran: '''It's not fair. She should be here baking with us. '''Yazzy: '''I hate this '''Ash: '''Wait, why are you baking cakes anyway? '''Kieran: '''Nothing to do with me. Lizzy-senpai? '''Lizzy: '''I was baking them for Cami-san. I was hoping I could sweet-talk him back to Krew Hall '''Ash: '''Was that a pun? '''Lizzy: '''It wasn't mean to be '''Yazzy: '''Do you think it will work? '''Lizzy: '''I'm confident it will! ''Ikebukero High School 'Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN! '''Cam: '''Oh, Lizzy-san. I haven't seen you around in a while '''Lizzy: '''That's because you've been avoiding me '''Cam: '''Yes, well....that's true '''Lizzy: '''I made these for you! ''Lizzy hands over a box of cupcakes 'Lizzy: '''Well techincally, Kieri-kun helped as well. '''Cam: '''What's this for? '''Lizzy: '''A present. Because I miss you. '''Cam: '''Well... '''Lizzy: '''Come back to Krew Hall. '''Cam: '''I can't. '''Lizzy: '''Please. We need you. I need you. You know what's happened. Everyone's a mess, we're just holding on for the sake of holding on. The place is falling apart. Please come back. '''Cam: '''No '''Lizzy: '''Why not '''Cam: '''Because. Nothing's changed between us. It's still going to be the same '''Lizzy: '''You're thinking about yourself? '''Cam: '''Aren't you? '''Lizzy: '''NO! I'm thinking about my friends! Yeh, I want you back but not just because I love you, because everyone needs you but you know what, if you're gonna be an ass, then fuck you. ''Lizzy throws the cupcakes on the floor and walk away. 'Cam: '''Lizzy.... ''Still at Ikebukero High School 'Matt: '''Hase-chan? ''Yazzy turns around 'Yazzy: '''Do I know you? '''Matt: '''It's Himemiya-kun? We met a few months ago. I was almost transferred into Krew Hall '''Yazzy: '''Oh right, the pervert '''Matt: '''I'm really not '''Yazzy: '''Whatever. So why didn't you move into Krew Hall? '''Matt: '''I don't know. It was supposed to be after Winter Break but nothing happened '''Yazzy: '''Oh. I guess that makes sense '''Matt: '''Huh? '''Yazzy: '''Nothing. Don't worry about it. Why'd you call my name anyway? '''Matt: '''Um...well...I..uh...ever since we met before, I can't stop thinking about you '''Yazzy: '''I...... '''Matt: '''No no no not like that but like, you left an impression on me, you're cute and funny and I like that ''Yazzy blushes as does Matt 'Yazzy: '''Your point is? '''Matt: '''I want to take you somewhere....on a date. '''Yazzy: '''Y-you do '''Matt: '''Yeh '''Yazzy: '''Well then, it's a date ''Yazzy smiles as she walks away On the way to Krew Hall 'Ash: '''Kieran, hey '''Kieran: '''Hey. What's with the calling me by my first name so openly? '''Ash: '''Well, I was just..I can stop if you want? '''Kieran: '''No, don't. I like it....Ash ''Both blush and look away from each other 'Ash: '''How are you? You know, since.... '''Kieran: '''I'm ok...I mean, I still can't really believe it but I'm doing ok. How about you? '''Ash: '''I'm sad. It hurts without her around. I really miss her '''Kieran: '''So do I '''Ash: '''Do you think we'll ever be happy again? '''Kieran: '''At this point, I don't know '''Ash: '''And what about us? You and Me, what does this all mean for us? '''Kieran: '''I don't know '''Ash: '''Is that all you can say? '''Kieran: '''No, I just, I don't know what to say. With us idk, we made plans but then you know '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''If you're asking me if I still want to carry on with these plans then my answer is yes. '''Ash: '''You still want to '''Kieran: '''My feelings haven't changed. Have yours? '''Ash: '''No, not at all. I just don't want people to find out '''Kieran: '''Why? '''Ash: '''Because it feels like we shouldn't be together right now. Gegi got hit because she saw and probably overheard us talking about dating. It's like we're a taboo. I don't want anyone else to get hurt but I can't be without you. '''Kieran: '''So we keep this a secret? '''Ash: '''Exactly '''Kieran: '''O-Ok ''Ash and Kieran's hands find each other as they walk back towards Krew Hall. Category:Blog posts